Raleigh
by alice2616
Summary: Raleigh is an 18 year old girl who had recently moved to La Push with her family. There she meets her cousin Jacob and that group of strangely hot guys he is always hanging with. She also learns that the legend about wolves and vampires are true but there are more to the legends then the elders lead onto. So what does that mean for Raleigh and her sisters? Who is Paul to her?
1. Chapter 1 Bakery

It was late when we pulled up at our new house on the border of Forks and the local Indian reservation. The night was black because of the heavy rain clouds in the sky and rain hammered down as we stared out at the house before us. My mom, Beth, and my younger sisters Blakelyn and Izabel, were in my mom's car in front of us and where already getting out to make a dash for the house.

"I guess we should get out, too." My dad, Jeremy, said turning to look at me in the back seat. "You got your brother?" he asked.

I looked down at my sixth month old baby brother Brayden. He was sleeping peacefully in his car seat, sucking away on his binkie as he dreamed. "Only if you cover me with the umbrella," I answered undoing Brayden's seat belt and carefully picking him up, so I don't wake him. I passed the diaper bag to dad and watched him get out of the car, opening the door for me. He held the umbrella over my as we walked quickly into the house.

"Raleigh," my younger sister by a year and a half called as she walked towards me with her arms extended.

"Izabel," I say back as I pass Brayden off to her. Izabel has shoulder length dark brown hair that falls around her face in waves. Dark eye lashes framed her emerald green eyes making them a stark contrast to her olive skin. Her long legs and height gave her an exotic look that made me green with envy considering she towers over me.

"It's a good thing the movers got our stuff here before we did." My youngest sister by four years said from the kitchen as Izabel, dad and I made are way into the room. Blakelyn is the shortest of the three of us barely reaching five feet. Yet, she was exotic in her on wired way with her long, straight, waist length fiery red hair, beautiful dark green eyes and tan skin that stayed tan all year round. Which made since considering we are three fourths Quileute Indian.

"Sure," Izabel commented as she dug through Brayden's diaper bag. "Only everything is in boxes, scattered around the house with our furniture which, by the way, are all in the wrong places." She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a bottle.

Izabel did have a point. The couch was in our dining room and the table blocked the hall way where our beds lined the walls and all of our boxes where in the living room despite the labels written on then in black sharpie. "Well I guess we have some work to do before we call it a night." My dad said just as a big streak of lightening lit up the sky followed by loud thunder.

Brayden wailed in Bel's arms, "Someone take him!" she said in a panicked voice, "Please or I'm going to cry with him." Mom rolled her eyes and took the crying baby from her, Bel visibly relaxed. That girl scares me and sometimes, makes me fear for my life, but of all things a crying baby scares her. I guess everyone has their kryptonite.

After two hours of moving things, around we had most of the furniture in the right rooms along with some of the boxes. Nothing was set up right or put together and our beds where on the floor for tonight but at least the couch wasn't in the dining room anymore. Finally, we all went to bed that night, exhausted from the long drive it took to make it to our new home.

After sleeping fitfully, I woke up with light shining dully threw my bay window. I sat up stretching and looked around my new room for the first time. My room was at the back for the house in a kind of add on the previous owners built under the stairs. It looked like it could have been a large office or small library because one wall from top to bottom was nothing but a bookshelf. There was also an attaching bathroom that had a descent size closet in it. The previous owners must have been trying to bring as much light into the room as possible because it was painted a light yellow.

"Hey mom wants, whoa," I hear and turn to see Blake in my doorway staring at my yellow walls in horror. "Ew. Yellow."

I rolled my eyes and shuffled threw some boxes until I found one with some clothes in it. "You where saying something Blake?" I asked pulling out clean underwear, a bra, skinny jeans, and a long sleeved dark blue V-neck shirt.

"Yeah she wants you to go into La Push to that Bakery and get some breakfast and coffees." She looked at me. "You are going to re-paint this room, right?"

Blake hates yellow. I have no idea why, but she says the color makes her want to puke. "I don't know." I say walking towards my bathroom, "I kind of like it."

A hot shower was just what I needed, I thought to myself as the hot water ran down my spine. I was not use to it being cold at the end of August but ever since we arrived in Washington it's been cool outside. Not to mention the hot water help ease the stress of the move from my body and cleared my head. When I was done I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I blow dried my long dark blonde hair. Blue eyes with a hint of purple stared back at me. My pale skin had only a hit of color in the cheeks and I could not tan to save my life. I looked very different from my sisters and mom at least they all had the tan native American skin. My mom even looked like a full blooded American Indian but she's not. She is half white as well as Native American. The reason we moved Forks on the reservation was because my mom wanted to be closer to the only family she had left which was a half brother and his three kids. Though only his son lives with him now. I think his name is Billy Black and his son is Jake? Jacob?

"Raleigh," Bel called as she knocked on the door, "Are you ready yet? I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes not bothering to answer as I put on some light makeup. And by light, I mean some black mascara, so people can tell I actually have eyelashes, eye liner on the top lid, and some pink champ-stick. When I got to the kitchen I found both of my parents sitting on bar stools their eyes red with sleep and my mom feeding Brayden a bottle. "Here," dad grumbled as he handed me a list:

• Bel- raspberry crème filled donut with a large hot chocolate

• Blake- two chocolate crème filled donuts with a medium hot chocolate

• Dad- large coffee. Black. Two chocolate filled donuts.

• Mom- large peppermint chocolate mocha and two crème filled donuts.

"Ok," I grabbed my wallet and dads truck keys, "I'll be back soon."

It didn't take long to find the bakery, it was kind of hard to miss considering it had a big ass sign called "Emily's Bakery" on front of the small cottage like shop. As soon as I walked threw the door my mouth began to water at the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, muffins and hot freshly brewed coffee hit my nose. The bakery was cute with my half a dozen little tables scattered around the front of the room for costumers to sit and enough their treats. Behind the large display case was a large stainless-steel table and three large industrial ovens. Behind the stainless-steel table, a young native American woman about my age stood mixing together what looked to be blue berry muffins in a large bowl.

"I'll be right with you," she said looking up at me smiling. It took me a moment to return her smile after seeing three angry looking scares across the side of her left face that disappeared underneath her shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her bangs where push to the side. There was flour on her pink apron and some on her cheek and she had warm dark eyes.

"It's alright," I said walking up to the display case to look at the freshly baked goods she had put out. There where large muffins, regular donuts, crème filled donuts, jelly filled donuts, cupcakes, pies, and sweat tarts. It all looked amazing.

I heard the door behind me open and I turned to watch two large guys walk quickly in. "Sorry we're late, Emily." Says the first guy as he walks behind the counter and grabbed a black apron.

"Uh-hu," Emily says scolding the two boys, "And what is the excuse this time, Jacob Black?"

Jacob was about six feet and he was buff for a sixteen-year-old with short shaggy black hair, light brown eyes, dark caramel skin, and a dimple formed in his left cheek as he grinned sheepishly. The other guy was shorter then Jacob but just as muscular and he didn't look to happy to put on the light pink apron Jacob left him. He to has short black hair that was spiky on top and his eyes with a beautiful butter-scotch color.

"That stupid car of his would crank so we had to walk here." The other guy says with a smirk and he crossed his arms over his chest. I could help but watch his biceps flex under the long sleeved black shirt he had on straining the fabric.

"The rabbit isn't stupid," Jacob says giving hottie a death glare.

Emily rolled her eyes and we exchanged amused looks, "That's enough you two," Emily says in motherly tone pointing at them with the wooden spoon she was using, "Paul, come help me with the muffins while Jacob runs the register." She nods in my direction and both boys turn their gaze on me.

I feel my face flush as I make eye contact with Paul and I try to look away, but I can't. It was like I was in a trance and all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes, touch him, run my finders threw his hair, kiss him, be with him forev-… Now this is starting to get wired and I sound like a creepy stocker. He looks away first, thank God, and I quickly look down and played with the corner of the list in my hands. Slowly and unintentionally, I look back to find Paul watching me with mix emotion of amusement, joy, and fear on his face.

"So," Jacob says drawing my attention. His eyes shifted between me and Paul until a look of epiphany crossed his face and he grins, "What can I get you today?" he still wore that grin that made me feel like he knew something I didn't while also seeming amused. Which made me nervous for some reason I cant explain.

"A dozen crème filled donuts, half regular and the other half chocolate. One medium hot chocolate, one large hot chocolate, one large peppermint chocolate mocha, and one large black coffee." I took a breath and glanced at the display case and then the menu. "And I'll have a large peppermint hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin."

Jacob tapped away at the screen, "That will be $25.89." I gave him thirty, "What's the name for this?"

"Raleigh." I say sliding the change into the tip jar.

Jacob pauses and looks up at me with a raised eye brow, "As in Raleigh Scarbow?" he asks his face a mix of surprise and anger.

"Yes…?" I answer confused at the look on his face, "Is there something wrong with my name?"

A look of terror passed his face and he quickly composed himself, "Not at all. It's just you're a pale face?" Pale face is a name the Indians have white men/ people.

"And that's a cupcake. Your point is?" I say with raised eyebrows.

"We're cousins though?" he says looking more confused. "You don't look Indian."

"Well damn," my voice was full of sarcasm, "And here I thought I was going to fit in just fine being only a third part Indian."

"Sorry I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way," Jacob said blushing from embarrassment, "You're just different then what I expected."

"Then I should warn you that my youngest sister has red hair, native America skin, and sea green eyes." He just stood there staring at me like he was trying to figure out if I was bluffing or not.

"I don't believe you," he finally said, "There is no way." I pulled out my phone and pulled a picture of the three of us up and showed it to him, "You guy are weird." He said eying the picture.

"Thanks," I said dryly puting my phone away, "So about my order…"

"Oh yes your order," he went to work on getting the donuts first then he worked on the drink.

I watched as Emily instructed Paul on how to fill up the muffin pans and how long to leave them in the oven. "You really need to hire someone who no ones what they are doing, Em." Jacob said as he flipped threw a notebook labeled 'How to Make Drinks for Dummies.' "How do you even make a peppermint mocha?"

"You're joking right?" Emily exclaimed looking flustered. Her eyes moved from the book in his hands back to Jacob.

"You find how to do it in the notebook Emily so graciously made for you." I exclaimed. Jacob stared at me blankly then he narrowed his eyes at me and Paul laughed.

"Thank you!" Emily says throwing her hands up in the air. "I do not understand what's so hard about following the directions in the book I made you."

"If it's that easy," he said tossing the book onto the counter and opening the side door leading to behind the counter, "you make it then," Jacob said smirking as he crossed his arms and stepped aside.

"Black coffee," I poured black coffee in to a large cup, "Hot chocolate," I said preparing the hot chocolate and started on the mocha as I looked at the directions in book, "Peppermint hot chocolate," I said making it and turned to look at him.

His smirk was gone, and he had a playful glare on his face. "You've totally did that before." He accused, "That's not fair!"

"You didn't say it had to be fair, but I've never made a mocha before," I put the drinks onto a cup holder and walking out from behind the counter and shrugged.

Emily and Paul laughed, "Jacob got his pride hurt," Paul said still laughing. He then looked at me and winked at me causing me to blush.

The door opened again, and I could hear high-heals click, clank across the hard wood floors towards us. "What's so funny," asked the girl in the middle. She had long straight raven hair that was fishtailed down her back and her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at me. She had on heavy makeup and she wore a white skin tight off the shoulder thigh length dress with black heals. She was native American and beautiful but had kind of a bitchiness about her. "Hey Paul." She said smiling sweetly at him and a ping of jealously hit me. "When do you get off today?"

'They must date or have something going on between them,' I thought to myself and I felt a pang of heart in my heart at the thought. I just hoped it didn't show on my face. I mean, why should I be hurt that some guy I don't even know has a girl friend?

"Twelve this afternoon when we close Tallie." Paul sounding bored, "Why do you want know?"

"I thought maybe we could hang out," Tallie said her tone and face where suggestive. I didn't take a genius to know that when she said 'hang out' she means have sex.

"Not today," Paul said, and I glanced at him to find his eyes shift to me and he looked uncomfortable and pissed. "Actually, we need to talk." He said walking out from behind the counter towards her. As he passed me to get to Tallie I felt his fingers brush the back of my hand making me blush and my stomach do back flips. Paul grabbed Tallie by the elbow and guided her to the far corner on the room where he turned his back to us and began talking in a hushed voice.

"Well I'm going to go," I said awkwardly and grabbed my order and started for the door.

"Hey if you want a job I could really use some help." Emily calls out and I smile at her.

"Thanks, I could use a job," I replied, and she smiled wide.

"Thank God," She laughed, "Can you start Monday after school?"

"Yeah, I actually get out after lunch because I only need a few classes and I've taken what they offer."

"Great," She said writing something a clip bored, "I'll see you at one then, IF I don't see you before then." She waved as walked out the door. I smiled to myself, maybe I'll work some with Paul…that would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 The Leather-Bound Book

After everyone was feed and awake at my house we got to work rearrange things. Which was a lot harder then it sounded. "You need to pick up your side more, Blakelyn!" Bel shouts at her as we strain to carry Bel's chest of draws up the stairs towards Blakelyn and her shared room.

"I'm trying but its heavy and hurting my wrist!" Blake wines, "I think I'm going to drop it!" she exclaims as she strains to hold onto it.

"Dad!" Izabel and I yell together in panic as we feel Blakes grip start to slip.

"I'm coming," He yells back calmly running up the stairs to grab the bottom of the dresser from Blakelyn.

We carry it to their room and go back down stairs to find mom talking to a man in a wheel chair with Jacob standing on one side and a tall serious looking man with short raven hair and dark brown eyes on the other. The man in the wheel chair must be Jacobs father with his long black and grey hair falling down his back. He looked like an older version of Jacob just with more laugh lines and grey hair.

"Hey Jacob," I said walking into the room with my sisters close behind. Mom turned, and I see she held Brayden with his back to her chest so that he could look around.

"Hey Raleigh," Jacob says back grinning, "You missed the drama when you left." I'm assuming he met between Tallie and Paul. I kind of wonder what happened and was just about to ask but before I could even open my mouth I was cut off.

"You've met Jacob?" Mom asked me as we join their little circle. It was weird because for some reason it was a lot warmer and I felt like the heat was coming off Jacob and the other guy.

"Yes, when I was at Emily's Bakery this morning," I said as Brayden reached for him and I took him how of my mom's arms, "Hey their big guy." I said to Brayden in a baby voice as he touched my nose then went to grab for my hair, "I don't think so," I said pulling it out of his reach and he giggled, "Someone had a good nap." He babbled at me smiling.

"Emily is excited to finally have another girl working at the Bakery again." The other guy says drawing my attention, "I'm Sam, Emily's Fiancé." He held his hand out for me to shake and I was surprised at how hot his hand felt against mine. Come to think of it Paul was pretty hot himself too back at the Bakery and I don't just mean his looks.

"You got a job?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's good." He nodded his head in approval. He'd already informed me before moving that I would need to get a job in order to pay for gas since I was the only one with a license out of my sisters and me.

"Only you could go out for coffee and donuts and come back with a job." Izabel said rolling her eyes.

I shrugged at them and gave a weak smile. "Anyway," mom said staring at me with narrow eyes then she turned her attention away from me, "Jacob and Sam are here to help us move things around."

"Thank God!" Izabel, Blakelyn and I exclaimed with sighs of relief. The front door opened, and I turned to see Emily and Paul walk in. Emily walked over to Sam and slide her hand into his and smiled up at him with true adoration on her face. His face echoed hers to a tee. Paul stood very close to me and I looked up at him and he smiled at me. My face reddened as blood rushed to my cheeks.

Billy, Sam, and Jake chuckle at us, "I take that as it's not going well?" Billy asked looking amused and Blakelyn smiles sheepishly.

"No, it's totally going fine. We just almost dropped a heavy ass dresser down a flight of stairs and Raleigh probably broke a toe tripping up the stairs. But, that's ok...not." Izabel whispers under her breath in a sarcastic voice for only so that Blakelyn and I could here her. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw Paul's mouth twitch and Jacob raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment.

"So, we need to get the rest of the upstairs furniture, well upstairs," my mom said turning towards. "You and Emily can unpack you room and watch your brother while everyone else works of moving things upstairs."

"Why can't I watch the baby and Raleigh help move everything upstairs?" Izabel whined crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Her bedroom isn't upstairs," dad said simply giving her a stern look daring her to try to argue with him.

"It's not fair," she huffed and walked past me, "Watch your back." She whispered under her breath and jogged up the stairs after shooting me one last glare.

"Lock your door tonight, Raleigh." Blakelyn glancing at me hair and the patted her own protectively.

Cringing I ran my hand through mine remembering that time when we were twelve and I made her mad because I got one extra scoop of ice cream then she did from grandma. She cut my hair during nap time while I was sleeping, and I had to wear a head band the rest of the school year until it could grow out.

I felt someone tug my hair pulling me out of my memory and into the present, "Ouch," I exclaimed trying to loosen the grip my brother had on my hair and he giggled, "Little turd. It's not funny!"

Emily comes up and opens Brayden's hand and I push my hair behind my shoulders hopefully out of reach from his grubby little hands. "He's so cute." She coos smiling at him, "Hey there." She said to him and he babbled at her and went to reaching for her. "Can I hold him?" she asked me.

"Go for it." I said passing him off to her and we started for my room. "I didn't know we'd have help today."

"I didn't know either until Sam called asking if I would like to help and I figured it would be the perfect time to give you the schedule." She said in a baby voice as she sat on my newly put together bed and laid the piece of paper she was hold on my night stand.

"I heard there was some drama that went down after I left," I said opening a box of books and began shifting through them as I placed them on the bookshelf along with some picture and stuffed animals.

"You did," Emily said with a sly smile in an amused voice and her eyes said she knew something I didn't. Between her and Jacob I was beginning to think everyone new something I didn't. "Paul broke up with Tallie and she started going crazy yelling about how he couldn't dump her and that's not how this works no one ever dumps her. Then stormed out yelling about how he would regret breaking up with her." She rolled her eyes and her face said she wasn't concerned about Tallie. "I don't think she'll start anything, but if she come to the Bakery trying to I will call Charlie." I gave her a questioning look as I wondered who Charlie was, "He's the chief of police." She answered upon seeing my face.

"How long did Tallie and Paul date?" I tried to sound casual with my back to her as I busied myself with the last box of books. I honestly don't know why I'm so interested in Paul. I don't even know his last name for God sakes and it's my first day here!

"Not long," she answered, and I could hear the grin in her voice, "They weren't really that serious. Tallie was kind of obsessed with Paul."

"I see," even I could here the relief in my voice and I cringed at giving myself away. "I mean, has he ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Once," She said shifting her weight uncomfortably on my bed, "He was dating Jacob's older sister Rachel, but when she moved off for college she met someone else and they are planning to get married and move to Florida after she finishes school this year."

"Ah," I said looking at her as I pulled the last book out of the box. My hand touched something that didn't feel like one of my normal books. It was rough and cracked to the touch. I lifted it out of the box and stared at it. The book was leather bound, hand sown together and very old looking. There was a crescent moon and a wolf carved onto the cover, "This is not one of my books." I said holding it up to show it to Emily.

This book called to me in a way that I could not understand. I felt an energy around the book that scared me and excited me all at the same time. It was almost like the book belonged to me in some strange way, like I was bound to it. I shook my head as if to clear it from the trance the book had me in.

"It looks really old," she said as I walked over and sat down on the bed with her. "What's inside?"

I open the book and looked at the front page at the writing there, "The Wolves Witches" Emily read with a confused look, "There is nothing in the Quileute legends that say anything about Witches."

"Unless there are legends the elders haven't told you." I said putting the book on the bookshelf and hiding it under a teddy bear, "Let's not tell anyone about this book just, yet." I wanted to read it first then talk to someone about it. When I turned around I saw Izabel standing in the door way with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"What about a book?" she asks as she leaned casually onto the door frame. Her emerald green eyes scanned my room and briefly landed on the book practically hidden under the stuffed bear before returning to my face.

"I just want to read it first that's all." I replied with a hand behind my back playing with a strand of hair. "So, what are you doing down here?" I asked trying to turn the conversation away from the book. For some reason I felt very protective over this book. It made me nervous to have people know about the book and that worried me.

"Mom sent me to see if you needed help unpacking. She said after we finish your room we are to go up stairs and start on mine and Blakelyn's." She walked over to the box closest to her and opened it. "Oh my God." She held up a pair of black laced underwear pinched between her fingers, "Does mom know you have these?" she asked smiling a devilish grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and snatched them from her my face burning red, "Yes, I want underwear and night clothes in the top draw please." I instructed as I too opened a box of clothes and got back to work unpacking. It wasn't until Sunday that we had almost everything unpacked, and I could finally relax enough to look through that book I found.

It was late afternoon and I was in my room sitting in a large black over stuffed reading chair that was in front of the large window with the book in my lap. As I flipped thorough it I seen that it was in written in the Quileute Language, a language that I can only say words and maybe small sentences in. The point is I do not know enough to actually read what's in the book and understand it. With an annoyed sigh I slammed the book closed and set it in on the window seal next to me and turned to watch the rain fall onto my window as I lay my cheek on the cold glass to clear my head. As I shuffled through how I was going to translate the book without having to involve someone else I saw something move. My room is in the back of the house which faces the tree line that was not far from the back of the house giving us a small back yard.

It moved again catching my attention once more and I strained my eyes as I tried to make out what it was. My jaw dropped as a gigantic wolf emerged from trees. Its fur was a dark silver that was covered in mud and dripped with water from the rain. The rain slacked off some as I stared in fascination and the wolf stared back its brown eyes reminding me of human eyes. That's wired, I thought to myself as I stood pressing my face closer to the window, I didn't think wolf eyes where suppose to look like human eyes or be that big! I must be imaging things…right?

"What are you doing?" Blakelyn says form behind me causing me to jump away from the window.

"Jesus!" I said turning around with a hand over my racing heart, "You scared me."

Blakelyn laughs as she sits on my bed and Izabel was propped in the doorway, "I'm sorry." She says and looks out my window curiously then her eyes land on the book, "What's that?"

"Just a book," my voice sounded unnaturally high as I answered her.

"What's it about?" She asks not noticing my voice, but Bel raised an eyebrow at me and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know," I say frustrated as I realized that I could not hide this book from my sisters, "It's in Quileute and I don't know enough to make sense of it."

I pick the book up and walk over to my bed, the gigantic wolf completely forgotten about for now, "Emily said that this means "The Wolves Witches" and I can my out some of the words and it talks about the Witches and Wolves a lot, but I cannot make out full sentences." I flip to a page and lay it down on the bed as Izabel joins us. "Here it says the words Witches, sisters, and elements a lot but that's all I can figure out."

Blakelyn pulled the book into her lap and studied the page. Her eyes moved over the words and her lips moved silently as she read. I glanced at Izabel and her brow was pulled together and she looked confused then she shook her head as if saying that's not right.

"Ok," Blakelyn said, "I'm going to read this to you." She glances at us and then she looked back at the book and cleared her throat, "Unknow to many in the tribe where there are wolves there are also Witches. Ever since man and wolf became one the Great Spirit gave the power of the elements and spells to aid the wolves against the cold ones and to help protect the tribe. Spirit gave this gift to the Quileute Chiefs three daughters for their sisterly bond bound them together. Each sister was blessed with an element and a special gifted to aid them in their journey as Witches. The eldest daughter was blessed with the element of fire that she could make and control. This became very useful in destroying the vampires. Her special gift was the gift of sight. The next sister was blessed with the element earth in which she could manipulate to her will. This daughter's special gift was the ability to speak to animals making her more in tune to nature. The youngest sister was blessed with the element of water to which she could control and manipulate. Her special gift is the ability to control the weather which helped with her eldest sister's element and her own. The three of them are warrior's and are meant to aid the wolves in protecting their people. If there are not three sisters born during the time of the wolves, then Spirit will choose the next three witches from the woman of the tribe."

Blakelyn finished reading and we sat in silence staring at each other for a good long minute. "You don't actually think that's true?" Izabel asked her face full of worry and confusion, "Do you?"

"I honestly don't know," I said taking the book back and closing it, "I mean the legends we were always told never said anything about Witches and I think this definitely would have been brought up at some point." I hugged the book to my chest as I felt the energy of the book radiate from it.

"It could be true," Blakelyn said staring blankly out the window. "I mean that book is pretty old, the writing is fading, the pages are sown in and not to mention the pages are yellowed from age."

"There are three of us and we are sister," Izabel said in worried voice that caught Blakelyn's attention, "If that's true, then doesn't that mean the legends about the wolves are true, too? If so, does that make us Witches."

"It can't be true," I said shaking my head though a small voice in the back of my mind screamed at me telling me it was, "Things like werewolves, witches, and the cold ones don't exist. It just much be parts of our history we haven't learned, yet. It's just another story."

"Is it?" Izabel asked as she walked over to stare out my window, "I hear the wolves at night howling and they are really close to the house." She turned to face me, "And I've heard rumors about these giant wolves while at the grocery store in Forks with mom. It might not be just stories, Raleigh."

My blood ran cold as she brought up the giant wolves. At first, I thought maybe I was just imaging the dark silver wolf earlier but now I know that I wasn't. Could the legends be true? If so then do the Witches really exist and is are they my sisters and me? I don't even know if I can handle the witch thing right now. I mean was are the odds that the Quileute legends are true? The only proof for that are giant wolves and even than its probably just some freakishly big wolves and not related to the tribe what so ever. Besides we just moved here, and we are more white than Indian, so I doubt even if this was real it would apply to us. Right?

 **Thanks so much for the review! I am really excited to be working on this story. I plan to update soon but i have finals this week so please be patient with me. Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **only my own characters.**


	3. Chapter 3 La Push High

**Authors note: This story is based around the New Moon and I am going to try to follow the books the best I can but, for this to fit my story Jacob and his friends are going to already be werewolves. Seth and Leah haven't phased yet and their phasing is going to be around the time they phased in the book. I do this for two reasons: 1. I think Christmas with the pack and Emily would be awesome; 2. I need time to work my story into the Twilight series. Thank you, guys, so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Thank you, Gia, QuntisForever, and Blank Core Devil for being my first three reviews! (Bold italic words are the three sisters using sign language.) Disclaim: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **only my characters.**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off at six o'clock and groaned. First day at a new school that is already in the middle of it first semester. It's the middle of November and we have a week of school before being out for Thanksgiving break. Which can either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how well we fit in at La Push High. With a yawn I stretched and roll out of bed and walk sleepily to the shower. I let the water beat on my back with it as hot as I can stand while I mentally prepare myself for this long day ahead. I'm making it sound like I'm going to my death, I though with a snort, in a way, I feel like I am.

My blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin will stand out more than hillbilly at a popstar convention. I'm going to a high school that only has kids from the reservation going to it which means everyone there are Native American. Blakelyn will have a tough time fitting in with her red hair and sea green eye. Izabel on the other hand with her dark brown hair and tan skin, though she isn't as dark as Blakelyn, she will fit in better walking through the halls even with her emerald green eyes.

Unwillingly, I got out of the shower and started to get ready for school. I blow dried my hair which fell straight down my back and pined some hair back on the left side pulling it out of my face. Then I applied a light foundation, some neutral colored eyeshadow, black mascara, and eyeliner only on the top lid, and finally some light pink lip balm. After that I went to find something to wear. I didn't want to dress up too much because I'm not trying to impress anyone with my clothes, but I want to look descent since everyone will be pretty much staring at me. Finally, I decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt, a light grey cardigan, and a pair of flat light grey ankle high boots. Overall, I didn't look to shabby.

As I headed for my bed room door I grabbed a hair bow and put it around my wrist so that I can pull my hair when I make it to work this afternoon. When I reached the kitchen, I saw that both of my sisters were already up and ready. Both had a plate of food in front of them that they where poking at with here forks. Blakelyn was dressed in a red plaid button down shirt with all the buttons undone showing a black tank top underneath and black skinny jeans. She pulled the outfit together with red high-top converses and a series of bracelets and necklaces around her wrist and neck with her hair in a messy bun. Izabel was dressed in a grey long-sleeved V-neck tee-shirt, with a black cardigan that she probably took from my room, dark blue skinny jeans, and black vans. The only make-up she wore was black mascara and eyeliner and her shoulder length hair fell in loose curls around her.

"Are you girls ready for school?" My dad asks as he sipped his coffee looking at the three of us.

"No," Izabel says flatly glaring at her food.

"I'm nervous." Blakelyn replies as she put her fork down and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"I'll let you know after school," I say managing a small grin as I fought the urge to vomit.

Dad nods simply and went back to his paper. At seven forty-five my sisters and I go into the car and I drove us to school. We were silent on the drive there, each of us lost in our own thoughts. When we arrived at school I parked in the middle of the slowly filling parking lot. For a minute we just sat there in silence staring straight ahead.

"So," Blakelyn finally says braking the silence, "I'm not ready for this."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Izabel says with a hand over her stomach. The parking lot now almost full.

"It will be ok," I tried to sound encouraging, but my voice wavered, "We can do this." I took a deep breath and turned off the car. "Come on." I said opening my door getting out of the car and my sisters slowly followed my lead. Together we walked towards the school and many people turned to stare at us. When we entered the school, and started to make our way down the hallway everyone moved out of the way for us and the chatter died down.

"Ok now this is just wired," Blakelyn whispered from behind me as her and Izabel walked closer to me.

I nodded my head in agreement and looked around for the front office, "Hey Raleigh!" Someone called out up ahead. I sighed in relief at the sight for Jacob and quickly hurried to him and his friends as chatter suddenly broke out again in the hall.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling, "You wouldn't happen to know where the office is would you?" I asked and glanced at the guys around him. Unlike the other kids here Jacob and his friends all had short hair and they where bigger then any of the other guys, too. They also wore short sleeves that showed a glance of a tattoo hidden under the sleeves.

"Yeah, it right over here," he said walking towards the door. We all followed him, and he opened the door for us and we all piled into the small room.

A little old lady sat behind a desk with stacks upon stacks of paper on top of it almost hiding the old computer sat atop it from view. Her hair was mostly grey, and her skin looked so wrinkly it kind of resembled old leather. She looked up from whatever she was typing in surprise when she saw the six of us standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" she asked in a sharp nasally tone.

"Um," I stepped forward and she eyed me up and down, "I'm Raleigh Scarbow and these are my sisters Izabel and Blakelyn Scarbow." I said as I gestured towards my sisters. "We are here to get our schedules."

She eyed my sisters the same way she did me then shuffled through some of the papers in front of her, "Raleigh," she holds out a piece of paper and I took it from her, "Izabel," held out a piece a paper and Izabel took it, "Blakelyn." She held the final piece of paper out and went back to her typing after Blakelyn took hers.

We walked out of the office each of us staring at our schedules. "You only have four classes?" Izabel asked glancing at my schedule, "How are we getting home?" she motioned between her and Blakelyn.

"I'll just ask Emily if I can pick you guys up after school and then bring you to the Bakery until I get off work." I said shrugging my shoulders. I didn't really think about how they were going to get home after they got out of school. hopefully Emily want mind letting me take a break to come and get them.

"I can't believe they are letting pale faces into the school," someone to my right said I glanced up to see Tallie in the middle of a group of people, "It's a disgrace really." She smirks when she sees me looking at her then se glanced over my shoulder and she looked taken aback for a second but quickly recovered. I turned to see Izabel glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest with a look on her face that dares her to say something else.

"What's really a disgrace is that poor top she's wearing," Blakelyn whispers, "It looks like she's going to bust out of it if she so much as turns the wrong way." Izabel looked down at Blakelyn with a grin on her face.

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you my sweet innocent sister." Blakelyn rolls her eyes at Izabel and looks back at her schedule. "Where is Mr. White-feather class?" she asked Jacob as she studied her classes.

"It's down the hall to the right last door you come, too." She said and looked around at the students walking around us, "Hey, Seth?" he called out and a young boy about the age of fifteen came over.

"Hey Jake," he says happily, "Hey guys." He says smiling at everyone showing off dimple in his left cheek. "What's up?" he literally looked like a smaller, younger version of Jake but with lighter colored eyes.

"Omg," Izabel whispered in my, "He's adorable in that baby face kind of way!"

I laughed at her and nodded my head in agreement. "You are in Mr. White-feather's homeroom, right?" Jake asks and Seth nods, "Good. Can you show my cousin Blakelyn here to the class room?" he gives Blakelyn a small nudge forward.

Honestly, she looked sick at the idea of walking away form us with Seth her eyes where wide with fear. "Hey I'm Seth." Seth said smiling brightly at her, "Come on I promise it want be that bad so no need to be scared."

She took a deep breath and tried to gain some composer, "Ok," she said, "But if I have to introduce myself I will throw up."

Seth laughs and motions toward the direction they needed to walk, "I'll tell Mr. White-feather not to make you introduce yourself. I promise." Blakelyn relaxed a bit more and started walking away with Seth as he talked about the classes here. He was literally almost a foot taller then she was.

Izabel and I must have been staring anxiously after her because one of Jake's friends said, "She will be fine. Seth is a good kid and won't let anyone mess with hers." I turned to look at who the voice came from and found this person staring at Izabel with intense eyes. "I'm Embry Call." He says to her and smiles. He was a lot taller than me standing somewhere around six four and like Jake, who was maybe a hair taller the Embry, I found myself looking up at him.

Izabel looked completely taken aback by him she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out and she quickly closed it. Well that's a new one, I thought as I looked back and fourth between the two of them, Izabel never seemed at a loss for words. The look on her face was shock, confusion, and annoyance. "You can't know that." She finally said quickly masking her face, "Blake is a sensitive person and she's really shy so if someone upsets her or picks on her I will personally beat the shit out of them." Her face was fierce and promising, and she stood to her full height at five feet and six inches.

"Amen," I said my face just as fierce and as promising as hers, but I wasn't even close to her height standing only at five two. I probably looked more like a mad kitten standing next to her, but I can do just as much damage as she can.

Embry held up his hands in surrender and tried his best to suppress a grin, "Okay. Okay." He said, "I believe you. Now we really need to get to class soon."

Izabel huffed and looked at her schedule, "Ok. Where is Ms. Calls classroom. Wait is that your mom?" Izabel asked Embry surprised, "I would hate having my mom work at the same school I went, too."

Embry sigh and rolled his eyes, "Tell me about." He muttered under his breath, "Come on me, you, Quil and Jake all have the same homeroom."

"Ah, dude that sucks," I said sympathetically as he, Quil, and Izabel turned to walk to class "Text me if you need me." I told her knowing that her anxiety must be through the roof right now. I could even see that she was shaking a bit despite the cool face she wore, and I hoped she wouldn't have a panic attack before the day was over.

"Who's your home room teacher Raleigh?" Jacob asked from beside me and I showed him the paper. "Mr. Fuller. Ok, so you go down the hall and make a right and his classroom is the third door to the left."

"Ok got it." I said to him with a nervous grin, "Hey, watch out for Izabel. She may seem like a bad ass and she is sometimes, but she has really bad anxiety and I'm worried about her."

Jakes face softened as he looked at me and he smiled softly, "Don't worry she will be fine. I promise." He padded me on the back then walked to class with a small wave.

Standing here alone I looked around to find people making their way to the classes. Some were talking to friend's others were stopping by their lockers, but everyone was staring at me. I made my way in the direction Jake told me feeling self-conscious with all of the eyes on me. I tightened my grip on my bag and pulled my cardigan tighter around me. I sighed with relief when I finally made it to Mr. Fuller's room and found that most the seats where empty. I introduced myself to Mr. Fuller who told me to sit anywhere and quickly made my way to the back corner near the window. I sat in the second to the last desk and leaned my head against the window.

After about five minutes of absently staring out of the window at the forest and grey sky I became aware that someone had just sat down in the desk behind me. Whoever it was stretched their leg out beside me and I could see that it was a guy. He wore black lace up boots and dark blue jeans and he was tapping his pencil on his desk. To keep myself from turning around to give this guy a nasty look because the pencil tapping was beginning to get annoying I turned my attention to the front of the room. I groaned as I watched Tallie and her two copy cats walk through the door their high heals hitting the floor with too much force as they tired to draw everyone's attention. The guy behind me let out a soft chuckle and stopped tapping his pencil on his desk. Tallies' eyes glared at me and she wrinkled her face as if she smelled something bad. Then her eyes shifted to who ever was behind me and her face reddened with embarrassment and anger and she quickly took a seat up front turn her back to us. Causally I glanced over my shoulder and saw Paul sitting behind me. He was watching me with an amused smirk on his face and he raised an eyebrow at me. Quickly I wiped my head back around and sat tense in my seat. Paul must have found this amusing because he chuckled again and my face flushed.

"Ok everyone," Mr. Fuller said at the front of the classroom commanding everyone's attention. "First thing first," he said, and his eyes scanned the class until they landed on me and I felt my heat sink with dread, "We have a new student today. Raleigh would you please come up here and introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about yourself."

Kill me now. I slowly got up and made my way to the front of the room. as I passed Tallie she whispered, "Disgrace," under her breath and covered it up with a cough but several of the students around her laughed.

I now faced the front of the class and they all stared at me expectantly and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "My name is Raleigh Scarbow. I have two younger sisters and a baby brother, and we just moved here from a small town in South Georgia" I paused swallowing hard, "I guess an interesting fact about me is that I know sign language and I'm and artist." I looked at Mr. Fuller to see if that was enough of an introduction when someone raised their hand.

"Do you have a question for Raleigh, Lizabeth?" He asked the girl who sat in the desk beside me. She had thick bangs that covered her eyebrows and her hair was up in a ballerina bun. Her skin was a copper color and she had a cute little mole just under her left eye which where a light brown.

"Can you sign something for us?" she asked, and many people nodded their head and muttered in agreement.

"I like your shirt. It's a nice color on you." I said to her while I signed it.

She smiled at me and looked down at the shirt she wore. It was pale pink off the shoulder top with long sleeves that ended in a point on her hands. "Thank you." She said, "That was pretty cool. Why did you learn to sign?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked down, "So me and my sisters could have a private conversation even when there are other people in the room and we really need to talk." Many people laugh and Mr. Fuller grins.

"Ok," he says, "I think that's enough sharing. You may take your seat, Raleigh." He smiled kindly at me. Once I was back in my seat he continued with his announcements. "This year's Christmas dance is coming up shortly and the theme will be Winter Forest. If you would like to be on the dance committee, please see Lizabeth or Tallie. This week we will be pairing off into groups of two and doing a project over one of the Quileute myths or legends." He paused and glanced around the room. "Now on to what we will be doing in class today. You will have this week and all of Thanksgiving break to do this project before presenting it to the class on the Monday we come back." He paused as a collective groan rippled across the room. "You can either do a power point, skit, paper, or poster board with facts and drawing about what ever legend you get." Talk immediately broke out of the room about the post-test regarding the project. "Calm down everyone!" he said loudly, and everyone began to quiet down. "This project will count half of your grade for this semester and you will be assigned your partner and legend." More groans ran through the class. I just hoped I wasn't paired with Tallie for the sake of my sanity.

"Alright, when I call you and your partners name please go sit beside them quietly." He said as he grabbed a clip board. "Lizabeth and Kim, you two will get the Raven Tale." The girl named Kim sat three rows away from the window and stood to gather her things and made her way to Lizabeth. He called out several more names before I heard Tallies' and I held my breath, "You will be working with Jared on the Cold one's myth." The guy beside Paul groaned and Tallie turned to give him a nasty look and glare at Paul before turning around in her seat.

"Good luck man," Paul said sympathetically as Jared gathered his things.

"I'm going to need more than luck." He said and walked up front his hand brushing the back of Kim's back as he walked by her.

"Raleigh and Paul," he said turning the page, "You two get The Third Wife." I turned to face Paul and he gestured to Jared's empty seat. I slid my bag over with my foot and moved to my new seat and played nervously with my sleeve. "Ok. Now that everyone is paired you may began."

I sat staring straight ahead as everyone started moving desk together and talking about there project. "So," I finally said and looked at Paul.

"So," he said leaning causally against the wall facing me.

"Is homeroom also our first period or do we always do projects in homeroom." I asked, and he laughed.

"Homeroom does double as first period which is Quileute and American History class by the way." He said smiling softly at me and I blushed again. "So, what do you want to do with the project?" I have never blushed so much in my life around one person.

"I think we could either do a skit or poster board." I said taking out my note book and dug around for a pencil.

"I don't really act," he said placing his pencil on my note book. Mr. Fuller was walking around the class room talking to different groups about their projects.

"Poster board it is," I said as Mr. Fuller walked over to us. "When do you want to get together to get the supplies and…"

"So, you've decided on how you're going to present the legend of The Third Wife." He stated with a nod of approval. "Keep an eye on this one Raleigh. Don't let him skimp out on all the work." Then he walked away, and I eyed Paul with narrow eyes.

"I better not be doing all of the work or you'll find yourself acting as the third wife." I said, and he blushed and looked down.

"We could get supplies after school if you want," he said ignoring my comment and talking my note book.

"Can't I work after school." I said as he scribbled something down on the corner of the page and sat the note book back on my desk. He had written his phone number down and in side I was secretly trilled.

"Well when are you free next?" He asked tapping his pencil on his desk again.

"Wednesday after my classes are done." I said eyeing the pencil, "Will you stop that, please?" I said nodding at the pencil.

He grinned, "Does it bother you?" he asked with a twinkle of misfit in his eyes. Was he flirting with me?

"Maybe," I said smiling at him despite myself. Besides the intense feeling of wanting to be near him I felt oddly comfortable and safe around him.

"What time do you go in at the Bakery?" He sat the pencil down and turned to face him and stretched my legs out in front of me. Our ankles where almost touching and I so badly wanted them too.

"One," I said, and he looked surprised. "I had to do some of my classes online last year and I got ahead and completed some of the ones I needed for this year out of the way."

"Why did you have to take some of your classes online?" He asked, and I froze. What was I thinking telling him that? Of course, he was going to ask why! But I can't answer that for him, not when I barely know anything about him. I don't want anyone here to know about it. It was hard enough to keep it from people before we moved now it should be a piece of cake. Why was he so easy for me to talk, too!

I mentally slapped myself and tried to act normal as I shifted uncomfortably in my desk, "Personal reasons." I said looking down, "Anyway, so we are meeting Wednesday after school? Where at?" I know it was totally obvious I was trying to change the subject.

Paul didn't answer me right away and I looked up to find his eyes staring intensely as me, but his face was unreadable. "I can meet you in the parking lot at one and we can go to Port Angela's for supplies." I relaxed a little, grateful that he didn't bring it back up or presser me for answers.

"Will you miss class?" I raised my eyebrows at him and the corner of my mouth twitched up threatening a smile.

He grinned breaking his unreadable mask and intense stare and said, "No more the usual."

The bell rang dismissing class and we stood up at the same time almost bumping into each other, "Sorry," we said at the same time and I blushes and squeezed in front of him so that I was standing behind Kim and Lizabeth as we slowly made out way to the door.

"What's your next class?" he aske leaning over my shoulder as I held up the piece of paper.

"Ms. Call for math." I read as we made our way into the hall way.

"I'm headed in that direction I could show you if you want." He offers, and I smile at him and nodded, "Come on its this way."

Again, people stared at us as we walked to class and I couldn't tell if it was because of how I look or if it was because I was walking with Paul. "I feel like freak with all these eyes on me." I said more to myself then him.

"Don't worry about them they will stop staring in a few weeks." He said inching closer to me, so arms brushed each other as we walked. For the second time since meeting him I noticed how hot his skin felt against my own.

"Why is your skin so hot?" I asked, and he stiffened and moved away from me a little and shrugged me off.

"Well here we are." He said, and we paused awkwardly next to the door way "I'll see you later." He says and walks away.

I stare after him until he disappears into the crowd and head into the call room. The rest of the day passed slowly, and people stared at me as I walked to lunch. I was relieved because I could leave after this. I saw my sisters sitting at a table with Kim and Lizabeth who was talking animatedly about something.

"I'm so excited about the dance, but I really don't have enough time to plan it all since its basically just me on the dance committee." She said, as I sat down next to Kim facing Lizabeth, Izabel, and Blakelyn. "Hey Raleigh. I was just talking about the dance."

"How did you come up with Winter Forest?" I asked taking a fry from Blakelyn's plate and eating it.

"Tallie wanted to look like a sexy winter fairy or something like that." She said frustrated, "Now she expects me to do all of the work while she just talks about it since she came up with the idea."

"Can't you just kick her off the committee?" Izabel asked eyeing something behind me.

"Sure, if I had someone to run the committee with me." She said annoyed.

"I'll do it." I said and Izabel nodded.

"I will too." She said, "Three heads are better than two."

"That's great!" she said pulling out two pieces of paper, "Just feel out these and you are officially members of the dance committee."

"Hey Kim." Jared said sitting down beside her and Kim's face lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Dance committee stuff," Lizabeth says winking at Kim, "Ok I have to run to the library. I'll get those from you guys tomorrow." She said to Izabel and me and took off.

"Why does Embry keep staring at me?" Izabel asked Jared an Kim calmly but I could tell it was clearly bothering her. "Can you make him stop before I gouge his eyes out with this plastic spoon?!" she exclaimed holding up her spoon and pointing at it.

Jared just happened to be taking a drink of water during this and chocked at her words. Kim patted him on the back grinned at Izabel, "We'll let him know to stop being creepy or he'll never see again."

"Who's being creepy?" Jacob asked sitting down next to Blakelyn with about three trays in front of him.

"Izabel thinks Embry is." Jared said with grin after he caught his breath.

"Really now?" he asked smiling devilishly. "Is it the staring? Because Quil told him to stop because you kept giving him eat shit looks when he looked away from you."

"That sounds about right." Blakelyn said with a clean tray in front of her, "Are you going to eat that?" She asked Izabel eyeing at her untouched food.

"Here," she said pushing her plate to Blakelyn who took it happily.

"What's up?" Paul said sitting down beside me with the same amount of food Jacob had. And Quil and Embry also joined the talk. Embry sat down next to Izabel and a look of annoyance crossed her face.

 _ **"Switch places with me."**_ Izabel signed to Blakelyn who rolled her eyes and stood to switch places.

 _ **"Having problems sister?"**_ I asked Izabel with an amused smirk on my face.

 _ **"F#!$ you!"**_ Izabel said glaring and sat between Jacob and Blakelyn. Embry looked a little hurt but quickly masked it.

"What where you guys talking about?" Paul asked looking between Izabel, Blakelyn and I.

 _ **"Tell him and you're dead."**_ Izabel said with an attitude.

 _ **"The only thing to tell is that you wanted to move seats because eyeballs over there creeps you out."**_ Embry looked confused and Paul looked back and forth between Izabel and I with a raised eyebrow.

Izabel stared at me hard and I looked calmly back at her before turning my attention to Paul. "Nothing," I told him taking one of his fries, "We where talking about nothing."

His lips twitched up and I looked at them for a brief second licking my own before looking back at his eyes. His grin widened, and he winked at me.

"How do you think you are going to like school?" Kim asked me, smiling politely.

"I think I'm going to like it a lot," I said, and her smile widened, and I couldn't help but smile back.

My new life here is going to be great I just know it, I thought to myself.

But you can run from the past, a small voice in my head said, the true always comes out eventually. I shuttered at the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind but the smile on my face became very fake.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I have worked hard on it, but I am having trouble trying to decide what horrible or life changing thing happened to her that she doesn't want people to know about. If you guys have any idea's I am open to suggestions but the two in my head now is that Brayden is really her son or abusive boyfriend and she became suicidal. Also shout out to Ariel1617 for proof reading though I am posting this with out her reading the last bit.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lying and Planning

**Thank you to those who commented on what I should do as a twist for Raleigh. But I have thought about it and I'm going to do something a little different. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have had to make some hard choices about my future lately and I didn't have time to type this. But I am working on it and I am going to try to post at least once a month. Please comment and let me know what you think. Also, my usual proof reader didn't read over this and I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes.** **?**

It was Friday after school and Kim, Liz and Izabel where sitting in the middle of the gym floor with a box of folders between us. "Did you and Paul get your supplies for the project, yet?" Liz asks taking folders out of the box and sitting them in front of her.

"Paul was supposed to meet me Wednesday and we were going to get supplies for the post board and all that, but he bailed on with no explanation and I haven't seen him since class Wednesday morning."

"If you think about it I haven't seen Jacob, Paul, and Jared since then either." Izabel said looking at Kim.

Kim looked uncomfortable as her eyes shifted between Isabel's narrowed eyes and my face, "I don't know where they've been," she said looking down awhile fidgeting with her shoe strings, "It's normal for them to miss school like this sometimes so I wouldn't worry."

 ** _"_** ** _She's totally lying,"_** Izabel signed with an annoyed look on her face. **_"She knows more than she's letting on."_**

" ** _Maybe she is,"_** I signed back with my mouth held in a thin line, **_"but we can't force her to tell up and whatever she's hiding probably isn't her secret."_**

"So," Liz said slowly her eyes going between us, "we have to decide on decorations and the set up of the dance floor and all that good stuff."

"And who gets the pleasure of informing Tallie she's off the committee." Kim chimed in as she passed around folders and clip boards.

"I'll do it!" Izabel said excitedly with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ok…" Liz said leaning closer to me and whispered, "Why does she seem so happy about that?"

"Izabel is a special type of crazy," I said and shoot a worried look in Izabel's direction.

"Should we be worried?" she asked as the gym door opened an Tallie walked in her Red high heal echoing loudly through the room. Izabel stood and gave her a very fake smile as her eyes narrowed.

"What the Hell are they doing here?" Tallie says with such venom in her voice as she comes to a stop in front of us, "This is a Committee meeting, you need to leave." She said pointing her finger with long fake nails on them at me and Izabel.

"Actually," Izabel said taking a step forward, "We are committee members." Izabel smiled wickedly and Tallie looked a taken back by the news.

"How come I wasn't informed of this as a member of the committee?" Tallie crossed her arms and glared at Lizabeth and Kim her face red with anger.

"Well," Izabel began faking sympathy, "You aren't on the committee."

"What the hell do you mean I'm not on the committee?" Tallie shrieked, "You pale face freaks can't just come in here and take over my domain! I am queen bee here and you need to learn you place and I'm not off this committee until I say I am!" she was yelling by the end of her rant.

We all stared wide eyed at Tallie as she stood breathing heavy and red faced. Izabel was giving her a look that said she thinks Tallie has lost her mind and she rolled her eyes at her.

"No, you need to learn your place," Izabel said as she slowly walked to Tallie, "You are not Queen of the school, you do not run things around here, and you ARE off the committee. Second, we might be part white but there is no need to use the term pale face as offensive and if you call me or my sisters that one more time. I. Will. End. You." By now Izabel was in Tallies face and was talking in a deadly calm voice, "Lastly, this is a committee meeting and you should not be here." Izabel took a step back and we all watched the emotions play across Tallies' face. She was pissed and scared and I couldn't blame her. I'd be scared too with Izabel glaring at me the way she is Tallie.

Finally, Tallie turned on her heals and quickly walked out of the gym. "Well that was fun." Izabel said after Tallie is gone and sits back down in the circle like she didn't just threaten someone's life.

Kim and Liz are staring at Izabel fearfully with mouths wide open. "That was intense." I said with a raised eyebrow, but even I was eyeing her with caution.

"Intense?" Kim exclaims, "That was just plain creepy!" Liz recover then and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know," Izabel said flipping through the folders, "So, what are we looking at old dance photos for?" she asked causally.

"Is she for real," Liz asked, "She's just going to act like that just didn't happen?"

"Pretty much." Izabel and I say together.

After three hours of talking over measurements about how the hell you decorate for a Winter Forest themed dance. We decided that we are going to need several tarps to paint forest on to hang in certain place of the gym and hopefully it will give the illusion of a "Winter Forest". Luckily for the committee Emily's Bakery is catering the dance, but that means longer hours for me at work. To top that off we must go dress shopping and the dance is four weeks away.

"You ok?" Emily asked eyeing me cautiously as I kneaded the donut doe aggressively.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh and stopped what I was doing to face her, "I'm just stressed with this dance stuff and I still have to go shopping for a dress."

"Is something else bothering you?" She asked putting her piping bag down.

"I don't really know," I said confused, "I think that something bad happened to me, but I don't know what and I think it's going to come back to haunt me."

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked just as confused, "Did something bad happen to you before moving?"

"I'm not sure," I said confused and my head suddenly felt foggy as I tried to remember what ever it was that happened, "Maybe." We looked at each other both of us confused.

"How about we close early and go to my house for a girls' night." She said with a smile, "We can invite you're your sisters, Kim, my cousin, Leah and my sister Madison. Make sure you bring pajamas and a tooth brush we will have a sleep over."

"That actually sounds nice." I said smiling back and we quickly finished what we were doing.

"I'll have Madison and Leah bring over their old dance dresses and maybe we can have a girl's night and dress shop all with out leaving my house." Emily said as we locked up and started walking to our cars, "See you soon."

When I walked in to the house I heard my mom in the kitchen talking to my dad. They haven't noticed me walking inside so I quickly shut the door. And crept closer to the kitchen door to hear better. "Is the block on her mind holding?" I heard my mom asked who I assume was my dad.

"Yeah, it's holding but, I can feel her pushing to try to remember." My dad said, "The closer she and her sister get to becoming…you know the less the block is working."

"Well there aren't any signs that she's remembering Mark or that she's getting close to becoming a witch, so we don't need to worry about anything right, now." Mom said, and I could hear her pulling out pots.

"Well except for the wolves and vampires then no we have nothing to worry about," My dad said sarcastically, and I heard him stand up. For a moment I stood shocked and confused before I quickly walked back out side and shut the door behind me.

 _"_ _What the hell,"_ I thought as I sat down in the front steps and stared out at the forest, " _There are a hell of a lot of secrets in La Push,"_

The door opened behind me and I turned to find Izabel coming out with the trash, "What are you doing off work early and sitting on the front steps?"

"Emily invited you, Blakelyn and me over for a sleepover." I said numbly, "And I think our parents just confirmed that werewolves, witches and vampires are real."

"What!" Izabel exclaimed dropping the trash on the ground and quickly took a seat beside me. "How did that happen?"

"Well. I was eavesdropping on a mom and dad in the kitchen I don't even know where to begin." I said taking a deep breath and I then I told her everything I heard mom and dad where discuss. She sat there staring at me.

"What the f#!$." Izabel exclaimed. It was very clear he was pissed and confused and still in shock. "How…What…Huh?" she was trying to make since of it.

"Yeah I know." I said nodding then stood and turned towards the door, "Well Emily is expecting us and she's having her cousin and sister bring over dresses for us to go through and try on."

"What the hell? How are you so calm?" she asked standing up with me.

"Because they don't know I know so we need to keep it that way until we can figure out what the hell is going on." I said tuning to go inside, "Emily said to bring pajama's and a tooth brush."

"I don't understand," Izabel said shaking her head, "Who was Mark?"

"I don't know," I said and went inside feeling worried and angry that I didn't remember.

After explaining to my parents that Emily invited us over for a girl's night and that she may have some possible dresses for us we where on our way to Emily's. Izabel must have told Blakelyn about the whole thing upstairs because she was staring intensely at the back of my head and I could see Bel cutting her eyes at me every now and again from the corner of my eyes.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something, too." Blake finally said breaking the long tension filled silence. "Its like I feel something pushing on my mind to get free, but it's blocked and when I try to focus on it," She said struggling to find the right works. "when I try to remember my mind becomes foggy."

"Mine, too." Izabel said as we pulled down Emily's drive way. It a long driveway and for the most part thick with trees effectively keeping the two-story long cabin hidden from view from anyone driving by.

"Well, we still have time to worry about all of this later." I said putting the car in park, "Right now lets just have a good time."

"Agreed," Bel and Blake said together, and we got out of the car.

"Hey guys," Emily said meeting us at the door, "Come on in."

We walked in and found Kim and two other girls already in pajamas sitting at a large round table with baked goods and mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.

"I'm in haven," Blake staring lonely at the pile of muffins and cookies and walked over there.

"Leah, Madison," she said as we walked over to the table, "This is Raleigh, Izabel, and Blakelyn." She introduced us.

Leah had long waist length black care and clear copper skin with dark eyes. She smiled but it didn't react her eyes and it looked kind of forced. Madison seemed generally happy to meet us and looked happy to be here unlike Leah. Madison's hair was shoulder length and her eyes where a light brown. "Hey, I brought four of my old dresses two of which you can fit into." Madison said to Blakelyn excitedly.

"How about you guys try on the dresses then change into pajama's," Kim said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Sound like a plan Stan." Blake said, and we grabbed the dresses and headed toward the bathroom.

We finally settled on the dresses we liked and I had to say, we looked hot. Izabel chose a two piece and it suited her. The skirt was long black satin and the top was a black sweetheart neckline with a long-sleeved lace over lay that came to a point at on her hands. Blakelyn chose an emerald green dress with a sweetheart neckline with a natural waist line and a sparkly gold belt. It came to her knees in the front and was long in the back. I chose an off the shoulder mini dress. It has long sleeves and the top black while the skirt of the dress, which is separated by a sparkly sliver belt, is a royal blue.

"Wow," Emily said with a mouth full of food as we walked out to show them our choice.

"You guys look hot." Kim said as Madison nodded as she swallowed her food.

From outside I heard laugher coming from the woods and Emily groaned, "I'm sorry but the guys are about to interrupt us for a little bit." She moved the went over to the fridge and pulled out a platter of sandwiches and sat it on the counter.

"You just need to tell them," I heard Jared say.

"Just because it went well for you and Kim doesn't mea…." Paul shut his mouth quick and froze in the door way when he saw us. His eyes traveled up and down my body with his and his mouth kind of hung open a bit.

"Move." Sam said rolling his eyes as he pushed Paul out of the way so he, Jared and Embry walked in. "Sorry for crashing girl's night." Sam said smiling sheepishly as us. I couldn't help but notice how Leah left the room with a sad longing look on her face. "I'm crashing at Paul's place tonight and I needed to come and get clothes."

"So, that's why you randomly just walked out if the woods?" Izabel asked with a raised eyebrow and the guys shifted uncomfortably.

I noticed Emily look at Kim with a worried look then she glances nervously at her sister. Then it dawned on me, Emily and Kim where keeping the secret, too. Form everyone and I mean the town, their families, everyone. How could no one not question any of this especially her own sister and closest cousin? But, then again, Leah didn't seem like she wanted to notice what was happening with the guys especially Sam. I guess I would ask Emily about Leah later, but how come Madison didn't notice when she visited? Then I guess she didn't come around enough to notice since she got married. Maybe it was the pull I felt towards Paul that made me observant everything about him. Since he was always with Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jacob I noticed things about them, too. Like how they don't let many people get close to them and how a lot of the kids at school call them the La Push gang and thought they where all on drugs. They all also had the same tattoo which was weird because matching tattoos are normally something at least some one in the group regrets.

"No only is it strang-" Izabel began till I hit her arm to get her attention. "Bitch?!" She exclaimed as she glared at me.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't question it right now."_** I signed at her giving her a hard look.

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell not?"_** she signed back angrily.

 ** _"_** ** _Because,"_** I signed and glance at her sister and then at Emily. Madison looked confused and Emily wear a worried look on her faced.

 ** _"_** ** _Fine,"_** she huffed and rolled her eyes, **_"But, after her and Leah leave its game on."_**

The guys left after eating the sandwiches and we changed into pajama's and all sat in the floor of the living room on one large pallet surrounded by pillows. We talked until the wee hour of the morning until we all fell to sleep. We woke up to the sound of Madison throwing up in the hallway bathroom. "Maddie are you ok?" Emily asked as we all stood gathered around the closed door. All of us minus Leah who had left long before we woke up around noon.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said opening the bathroom door with a small smile on her face, "Just a little morning sickness."

"What?" Emily said looking shocked then she smiled widely and hugged Madison. "I'm so happy for you and Grey." She exclaimed "How long have you known?" Emily asked as we all made our way into the kitchen. Kim, Izabel, and Blakelyn sat at the kitchen counter as Emily and I started preparing for a late breakfast.

"I am eight weeks along," She answered happily as she unconsciously rubbed her flat stomach. "I'll be nine weeks on Tuesday."

"Congratulations." I say smiling and Izabel and Blakelyn nod in agreement smiling, too.

"I'm can't believe that Mary just had a baby and now you are going to have a baby." Emily started the pancakes and jumped in excitement, "I hope I get a little nephew this time."

"Mary?" Izabel asked confused as she ran her hand through her hair trying to untangle it.

"She our sister-in-law." Madison said, "She's married to our older brother Tommy and they have a little girl named Claire." She smiles and went to scrolling through her phone, "Here's a picture of her." She held p the phone for us to see and on the screen was a picture of a cute one year old girl with light caramel skin, dark green eyes and a wide dimply smile.

"She's so cute," Blakelyn says as she fixes her ponytail.

"Aww look at those chubby cheeks," Izabel says in a baby voice as she looks at the picture.

"I'm keeping her next weekend while they go out of town," Emily said sitting a large stack of pancakes in front of Madison. "She's also my flower girl."

We ate a talked some about Emily and Sam's wedding. It was about two in the afternoon when Madison left, and Paul was pulling in with Sam, Embry, Jacob, and Quil. "It's later." Izabel said with narrow eyes as Kim and Emily looked back and forth between us and the guys.

The guys where barely in the door when Izabel stood slowly, "What the hell is going on in this town?" she blurts out with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked trying to sound casual but failed miserably.

"Oh, cut the shit Embry." She said rolling her eyes, "There is this wired connection between us and there is this wired thing between you guys," she pointed her finger at them, "And I know Emily and Kim are keeping whatever secret there is, and I know it involves you guys."

"I Swear to God if this has to do with what you over heard, Raleigh, I am going to freak." Blakelyn whisper to me and Paul raised his eyebrow and swapped looks with Jacob.

"I think we need to talk," Paul said as he looked into my eyes and I knew my life was about to change forever and honestly it scares me.


End file.
